


A Day In The Life

by solarwolf



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwolf/pseuds/solarwolf
Summary: just a little fic about the day to day life of Asra and the apprentice, the apprentice is left mostly blank so feel free to insert your own apprentice! :3





	A Day In The Life

Asra sighed as he stretched out from his sleeping position, his limbs reaching as far as he could stretch pulling back a foot as it brushed the leg of the other sleeping occupant of the bed in the small but colourful room. Gingerly shifting his body so he faced his apprentice, softening even further into the thin mattress as he gazed at their face. Their face was pressed into their pillow, locks strewn everywhere, down out of it’s usual updo. Giving a little twitch their head flipped and buried itself further into the pillow, signaling the apprentices stirring mind, coming back into consciousness from a deep sleep. Out of nowhere a hand shot out from the blankets the pair shared and scratched their head, pushing themselves up they blearily looked at Asra and gave a sleepy smile. Knowing no words would be spoken until they had at least one cup of invigorating tea Asra rolled off and out of the bed, hearing the slow shuffling of their feet following him out into the kitchen. Putting the water to boil Asra turned to see the apprentice sitting at the dark wooden table tired eyes staring at nothing in the air with Faust wrapped around their shoulders, and he couldn’t help but to admire them in the sunlight, illuminating the usually unseen undertones in their hair. As he turned to take the tea leafs out of the cupboard he saw their glasses placed precariously on top of the silver tin, chuckling to himself he realized why they were staring into nothing, handing said glasses to them their expression cleared up as soon as the thin wire frames were settled on their face and they gave him a slightly larger but still sleepy smile. Busying himself with making the tea, the hot steam giving him an excuse to the heat in his face. About to turn around Asra stopped himself realizing he forgot the final step in the sleepy one's tea, placing the mug back down he took down the sugar and added 4 large spoons. Giving them their cup he took his seat across from them.“I still don’t know how you drink that.” Asra said fondly.“I don’t know how you drink it without any” They replied face scrunching up at the idea of drinking unsweetened anything causing Asra to let out a laugh. Simultaneously both their stomachs gurgled with hunger shocking the two into a silence that they quickly broke with more peals of laughter.“Guess we should get started on breakfast,” Asra suggested and the apprentice nodded in agreement, slowly getting up, revealing their lack of pants. Used to this Asra just walked to the fireplace and started a fire.  
“I was thinking porridge we recently got some berries and honey?” Asra asked them grinning as they nodded excitedly.“And some pumpkin loaf!” their childlike excitement made Asra smile fondly at them. Stirring the mixture in the bubbling pot Asra spooned out porridge into two small wooden bowls, being a bit more generous with the apprentice’s share as the apprentice warmed up some pumpkin loaf and spread some butter on it, the yellow substance melting into the texture of the loaf, bringing out the sweetness of the pumpkin. Digging into the warm porridge, the tartness of the berries shocking their taste buds to be quickly soothed by the honey. The apprentice being too hasty with it and shoving a spoonful of the mix into their mouth, then having to fan at their tongue and attempt to cool it with their lukewarm tea making Asra snicker into his cup as he sipped at his own tea, the taste of cinnamon washing over his tongue.   
Once both their bowls were empty and their bellies sated with the final crumbs of pumpkin bread the pair go to put on suitable clothing, which, for the apprentice was simply just putting on a pair of pants,their sleep shirt, one pillaged from Asra’s drawer a deep red silky blouse remained on them as they slipped a necklace over their head and the pendant resting at the middle of their chest, accentuating the deep cut of the shirt. Both dressed and ready for the day, the open shop, opening the door and putting a block of wood down to stop it from closing, creating a slight breeze that alleviates the heat that had built in the shop as the sun grew higher in the sky. Asra gazed fondly at the apprentice as they lit the incense, anise-scented to increase clairvoyance, a favorite of theirs. The first customer came moments later, a young couple, starry-eyed and flushed, obviously very in love making the apprentice smile at them invitingly despite the lingering tiredness in the corner of their eyes.   
“Are you two here for a love reading?” the apprentice grinned at the couple as the two nodded,  
“Just follow me then.” they led the couple into the reading room, the smell of anise permeating the enclosed space, shuffling the cards they laid them out and flipped one over to reveal the ten of cups, causing a smile to grow over their face. “This is a very good card! You both are very happy and fulfilled in this relationship and have many good things to come,” they told the couple with a big smile, a good reading to start the day making them feel inspired. The couple burst out into lovely giggles, laying 5 gold pieces on the table and made their way out almost seeming to float on an invisible cloud. One customer after the other seemed to flow in through the door, some new customers and some regulars. A good few hours later the apprentice wandered into the kitchen after closing the shop door to break for lunch, seeing Asra stirring a bigger pot over the fire they sniffed catching the scent of spices and chicken that permeated the area. Walking over they looped an arm around Asra’s waist, Faust slithering her way from the apprentice to him.  
“Whatcha making?” they asked casually, taking an even bigger sniff. Looking behind him at them Asra relaxed in their embrace.  
“Some curry, I was thinking we could have some now and then reheat it again later for supper.” He answered, “This is almost done, could you start cooking the rice?” he asked them, smiling as they nodded into his shoulder and unlatched from his waist and went to the panty. A few moments later they were sitting and indulging in a warming lunch, the spices invigorating them after a morning of using their magic. “How about this afternoon I teach you a new potion recipe and then I’ll take over the readings for tonight?” Asra asked. Looking up from shoving a mixture of rice and curry into their mouth the apprentice nodded their cheeks bulging slightly. Finishing off their meal the two lifted the heavy cauldron out of its place in the bottom cupboard and placed it over the fire that Asra relit.   
Hours later a perfect potion was bubbling over the fire as the apprentice tended to it and Asra gave readings to the rush of customers that had arrived. Dipping a spoon into the potion they gave it a taste, noting the distinct minty flavour that Asra told them would signal it was done and doused the fire, ladling out the potion into vials that would be sold out front. Labelling them “Restorative Potion” and placing them all in boxes. In the end, they had over 4 boxes with 15 vials in each, waving a stasis spell over the stack of boxes and brought one box out to the front and began stocking up the potion shelf. once done that they store the rest of the potions in the potions cabinet, taking a box of plant growing potions out to stock up the shelf as they noticed it was running low. By the time they were entirely done stocking up the shelves the last customer for the day was rushing out the door, the look on the man's face signalling that he might not have gotten the best reading, shrugging as there was nothing to do for him they turned away and counted their gold for the day. today had been a busy day and their coin purse was delightfully heavy. Gold was not all they took as payment, they also took stuff such as berries and the like, bartering their abilities for goods. Hearing the padding of Asra’s footsteps they turned to see Asra looking slightly drained as he closed the door and locked it for the night. Walking over to Asra the apprentice wrapped a comforting arm around his and pulled him back towards their living area, lying back they pulled Asra down to join them and ran their hands through his soft curls, the scent of incense and sweat wafting up as they jostled the white locks. Releasing a deep sigh Asra relaxed into the apprentice, snuggling his head into the top of their stomach his nose gently pressing against the exposed skin there. He felt his eyelids get heavy as he breathed in the comforting scent of pumpkin and dried herbs all the while the apprentice was slowly working their fingers through the knots that had accumulated in Asra’s hair throughout the day, being careful not to tug. A short nap later the two woke up ravenous, as they had foregone a meal for a sorely needed nap, their limbs tangled with Asra’s head nestled deep into the apprentice's neck. Slowly unlocking their bodies they got up, this time the apprentice took care of reheating the food the spices from the chicken curry waking the two of them up from their nap.   
“I noticed we were running a little low on the sleeping potion but I couldn’t find the recipe for it, how about we make some and then call it a night yeah?” They conversed with Asra as they finished up their meal.   
“I think I left it in a book I’ll go look for it.” Asra replied, pushing himself up from the table and going back into their shared bedroom, hearing a faint “A-ha!” the white-haired male walked back into the kitchen holding a slip of paper in his hands. “let’s get started then.” he said and they got to work.   
Cleaning out the remnants of the sleeping potion the apprentice looked up from their scrubbing of the cauldron as Asra walked back into the kitchen.   
“I’ll be done soon you can head on to bed without me if you want.” The apprentice offered to which Asra silently shook his head.  
“We can’t end the day without our cup of tea right?” Asra asked cheekily grinning at them getting a smile in response as the apprentice went back to scrubbing. Finishing up just as Asra had made the tea the apprentice took off their leather gloves and sat in the chair next to Asra and laid their head on his shoulder, the pair sipped silently at their tea, their free hands interlocked, Asra’s smooth but calloused thumb stroking the top of their hand. Finishing their cups of tea the two made their way to bed, the apprentice shucking off their ‘restrictive’ pants and flopping into the pile of pillows on top of the thin mattress as Asra delicately folded his silk wrap and laid Faust on the bed, who immediately wrapped around the apprentice's right leg. Sliding into the bed Asra wrapped his arms around their waist and laid a chaste kiss on the back of their neck.   
“Goodnight my sun and stars”  
“and to you the moon of my life”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i wrote this on the fly last night because me and a friend were talking about asra and i felt the need to write a fic about him XD


End file.
